Want You Back
by Infinite Pen
Summary: Takumi wants to ask Hachi to stay at his place in England while she searches for Nana, with a little help from Naoki. But things start out rough for him the minute Hachi and Satsuki arrives with...extra baggage. Takes place in future setting/please R
1. Chapter 1

I don't own NANA. These are just mere speculations of mine that are rolled up into a worthless fanfic, so don't sue me!

**Want You Back**

Takumi sighed heavily as he anxiously awaited his wife and daughter's arrival in England. He did not wait alone. Little Ren patiently strummed on the strings of his guitar while he and Naoki sat a distance away. Hachi's plane had already landed, and all that was left was for her to come strolling through the arrivals' corridor, hand and hand with his cute little Satsuki.

She never hinted to staying with him during her time there, but Takumi was sure that with a little help from Naoki she just may be persuaded into gracing him with her presence at his humble abode. It's been a while since he had her cooking, and even so that he desperately craved one of her home-cooked meals. But it then dawned on him once more that he had given all of that up for the sake of Trapnest…for the sake of another woman…for the sake of Reira, who even still dared not to sing for him. He had taken his wife for granted assuming that she would always be there for him to return to her whenever he felt like it. Having realized this again, why would she even lift a finger to fix him, perhaps, even a small and quaint dinner? The purpose of her little trip is to search for the _high priestess_*, after all. But somehow, Naoki's strange little fantasy of them sitting as a family and enjoying a meal together ended up as his own.

His thoughts came back to reality when he heard the high voice of a little girl call, "Daddy!"

Satsuki ran to her father with arms wide open, and he happily scooped her into his long arms to cradle her and kiss her forehead. She clung to him tightly and snuggled against his warmth. Takumi looked beyond her shoulder as he anticipated her mother, who was not with the little girl.

"And where is mommy?"

"Oh, she had trouble getting a bag from overhead so I left without her." Satsuki snorted. She was known for leaving her mother to look for her in the most awkward of situations and places.

"Just as expected of my little girl…" Takumi smiled faintly as he looked upon Satsuki's seriousness. He could not get angry with such a precious little angel. Besides, knowing his wife she probably packed an enormous bag and claimed it as a carry on, which probably ended up getting jammed in an overhead compartment. In a way, Satsuki was right for ditching her.

"Brother!" Satsuki called to Ren as he walked up from behind with Naoki. She wrestled her way out of Takumi's arms and ran to hug him. "I missed you! Are you coming back with us this time?"

"As if…" Ren started coldly. "I'm staying with daddy until I die."

"Now Ren, don't talk to your sister that way." Takumi softly scolded the boy as he turned to face him. Ren had a way with expressing himself that would leave ones that did not know him shocked. And yet, Takumi couldn't help but to be soft on him as he was with Satsuki. He loves his children so much that it proved to be a difficult task when disciplining; they were just too cute.

Naoki chuckled at the little family squabble. It had not yet been five minutes, and it seemed they have gotten into a small dispute already. The blonde's facial expression stiffened upon seeing what seemed to be a very merry couple strolling up to them.

"You're right! I shouldn't have packed those extra boots." Hachi laughed with her companion. Her live voice shot a strange sensation up Takumi's spine, and he quickly spun to see her smiling face.

"Na—" He cut his apparent greeting for his wife to eye the _unwanted_ baggage that accompanied her. "Oh…I wasn't expecting 'you' as well."

"I hope it isn't a problem, Takumi." Hachi stated warmly. "He wants to see Nana too you know."

"Uh, no problem…" Takumi eyes traced a stoic Nobu up and down. "…no problem at all."

'Houston, we _**do**_ have a problem.' Naoki rolled his eyes as he thought to himself.

* * *

*Junko referred to Nana by this title in I believe Chapter 70.

I have been debating whether I should post this one, but since we won't have another chapter until September, I couldn't help it! I hope Ai-sensei gets well soon…I hate for anyone to be sick.


	2. Chapter 2

NANA does not belong to me nor do I claim any of the characters in this fic as my own. This is just for kicks…in no way do I profit from these fics.

**Want You Back**

Chapter 2

Naoki had nothing against Nobu, but his presence in England would only make things more complicated. He knows that guy is Hachi's ex-boyfriend, and no one was truly sure if he or Takumi fathered Ren as they never opted to do a paternity test. And since Takumi had left Japan, he had heard those two had gotten fairly close, although they only seemed to be nothing more than friends. But he could never be too sure. That guy didn't have someone of particular interest in his life at the moment, and it could be because he still harbors deep affection for Hachi.

Hachi smiled at the blond and caused him to blush; he would always think she was so cute.

"Nice to see you again Naoki!" Hachi said, greeting him with a hug and then looked to her son. "Ren, can mommy have a hug?"

Ren did not protest his mother's display of affection when she lowered herself to hug him, but he did not return it. He stood there stiff as a board with his arms lamely to his sides. His mother released him and looked down at him as he met her gaze with a cold stare. She smiled and ruffled his hair a bit as she stared into his eyes.

Ren abruptly switched his eyes on Nobu, who gave him a friendly wink, and he smirked back at him. He did look up to Nobu like any student would a teacher, so it was only natural. However, Hachi could feel her heart drop, and a bit of jealousy stirred within her insides as she observed the exchange between the two. It seemed that Ren was comfortable around everyone but her, and she was still unsure of his cold treatment towards her. Whatever phase he was going through, she had hoped he would get over it soon and decide to come home with her and Satsuki.

It would be a while before she even considered living as a family again with Takumi, though. Although he still holds a place in her heart, she was indecisive as to what she would do with him in the end. Divorce was not an option at the moment, especially while the children were so young. But she knew they would soon out grow all the excuses she kept feeding them about their parents living apart. It could even be possible that Ren had caught on already.

She peeked over a shoulder to see her husband and remembered she had yet to give Takumi the proper greeting. She slowly turned a heel as she stood up to face in his direction. She cocked a brow, a little confused and surprised that he was now holding a conversation with Nobu.

"…I do want to thank you for escorting _my_ _wife _and daughter here safely." Takumi said with a faint smile as he never ceased his scrutiny of Nobu.

Nobu was not so naive as to believe the smile was genuine, but he returned the courtesy with a rather forced smile of his own. "You're very welcome." He replied brightly

"How should I repay your kindness? Oh, I know…where are you staying? I can chauffer you there if you'd like." Takumi blandly suggested. In all his cleverness, he assessed that it was not Nobu's intention to just escort Hachi and see Nana. So he was very cunningly expressing to his _rival_ that his services would no longer be needed.

"Uh…" Nobu was unsure of how to word his response to Takumi's generous offer. He knew that guy long enough to suspect there may be some ulterior motive behind his proposition. If Nobu had thought back long enough, he would have remembered this moment was similar to when he walked Hachi home one day and Takumi was there waiting for her. Takumi had thanked him at that time too, and back then Nobu clearly got the message between the lines.

"We're all staying at the hotel I mentioned in my last email." Hachi intervened sweetly, walking up to them. Takumi's once confident expression was now totally blank, which Hachi noticed immediately. He narrowed his eyes at her in confusion, never expecting that they were 'all' staying at the same hotel together, but that should have been of no surprise to him; it was only logical if they travelled together. "What's the matter? You didn't get my email?" Hachi asked as she closed the gap between them to stand only a foot away.

"I guess I didn't." Takumi said after giving it some thought. He must have been preoccupied with something when she sent it and obliviously deleted it.

"You always get my mail. I wonder why that one didn't get to you..." Hachi scrunched her lips up in a pout at her husband for a brief second. And that was all he needed to feel the slight burning sensation in his chest as his heart sped up a bit. It's been too long since she looked at him like that. Those faces she made were always cute, but they never caused him to have such a reaction. The only other female that has ever caused his heart to jump was their very own daughter. "Oh well…let's get the bags." Hachi then calmly said, walking towards the baggage claim area. He merely followed after her as Satsuki ran to his side and firmly grabbed his hand. Ren, Naoki, and Nobu were not far behind.

Hachi stood impatiently while tapping her foot behind the carry-on bag she had already. This was one of the things she hated most about traveling. It would always take forever for the luggage to appear, and it seemed all the other passengers on that same flight had already spotted most of their belongings.

She smiled at a big black suitcase marked with a bright pink ribbon that slowly made its way down the conveyor. "This one's mine coming up!" She happily announced stepping up to claim it as it reached her location. "Ugh!" She grunted while attempting to lift the heavy bag from the nonstop luggage circle. It proved to be too much for her to handle and she lost her balance in the high heels she was wearing to slip backwards. "Waaah!!!" She squealed, realizing she would hit the floor any second.

Takumi broke his surveillance for any of Satsuki's luggage upon hearing his wife scream.

"Hachi!"

Before Takumi could lift a foot in her direction, Nobu was there to break her fall. Hachi's savior held her up with two hands as he, without the slightest hesitation, dropped his own bags to do so.

"Uh, thank you…" Hachi said, looking into his eyes as they stayed in that position for a long moment. Nobu was close enough to feel the warmth of Hachi's sweet breath as it lightly brushed across his face. It would only take an accidental bump for their lips to meet.

Naoki smacked his own forehead, thinking that would have been a great opportunity for Takumi. He looked over to his leader only to see him frozen with a dumbstruck expression, which was extremely rare to catch Takumi with a face like that. Naoki didn't know whether to cherish the moment or go snap him out of it.

"You're welcome…" Nobu softly spoke to Hachi as he finally brought her up in a gentle motion.

"There's mine Daddy!" Satsuki shouted, jerking her father's arm to get his attention at the same time she pointed to her runaway luggage, but he didn't seem to be responding. "Daddy?" She looked up to see him totally focused on something else. "Daddy!" She pulled harder on his arm.

"Hn?" he finally answered after blinking his eyes back to reality and looked down to see a fairly angry Satsuki staring at him. "…oh…I got it!" He moved quickly as he chased the luggage down to appease his daughter.

All the while, that previous scene kept replaying as it was cruelly chiseled in his head. He knew he was reaping the consequences of what he sowed when he first decided to lie down with Reira and when had left Hachi and their children in Japan in order to console and nurture his little song bird. He was literally pushing the only woman he actually and truly loves into the arms of another. She was fair game now, and the best man would _re…claim_ her as his.

Thanks for waiting patiently for this update and taking time out to read it…reviews are appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

Want You Back

Chapter 3

It seemed like a long ride to the hotel for Hachi. For some reason, Takumi was dead silent the whole way which seemed rather awkward. He wasn't the talkative type, and he was not the bashful little boy either. He was totally out of character, the way he spent the whole trip glancing back and forth from the road to the rear view mirror at Hachi as she held conversation with Nobu and Naoki. When they were discussing plans for the evening, Takumi gave everyone a fright when he almost crossed into the opposite lane, nearly causing an accident.

Hachi let out a heavy sigh as she soaked in the hot bath. She deemed the thought of her current activity is what caused Takumi's recklessness. Naoki had simply asked what she and Nobu would be doing this evening, and she simply stated she would like to just take a nice hot bath. Thinking nothing of it, Nobu smiled at her and announced he would be doing the same, and that's when Takumi almost killed them all. But what was so out of the ordinary about her taking a bath?

Both the children decided to stay with their father that evening which did not surprise Hachi. She figured Satsuki would want to spend some time with her father. But if Ren would have chosen to stay with their mother, Satsuki would have definitely gone along. Hachi began to ponder if letting the children stay the night with their father was a good idea, wondering what they were doing at the moment. She guessed the children were being spoiled by their father as they always have and probably to the extent that Satsuki may even want to continue staying in London.

Hachi was a little saddened as she rose from the tub. Did her children see Takumi as the better parent? She was a little stricter than Takumi, but isn't that how all mothers were. She loved their children just as Takumi loved them, but could the children see it differently?

She was beginning to feel a bit lonely, thinking about her family having fun the whole night without her. She sighed again. No matter. Takumi had promised to bring the children for breakfast, and they would all enjoy the morning meal together. Then, she would see Nana again after such a long time and persuade her long lost friend to come home. She smiled. Tomorrow was well worth looking forward to.

***********

It was an early London morning and a hazy dawn begin to light up the room. Only the quiet snores of a little girl could be heard just before the annoying ring of a phone. Takumi very carefully removed his arm from underneath Satsuki, who sleepily protested, and slowly turned over to answer his cell.

"Who could it be this early?" He growled in a low voice as he noticed the time before answering. "Yes…yes." He yawned as he set up.

"Takumi."

"Yes. What's wrong?" He sighed, recognizing the voice.

"Can we talk?" Reira asked in her usual sweet tone.

**********

Hachi tapped her fingers impatiently as she sat the table for four…alone. It had been over an hour since she had been waiting for Takumi to show up with the kids. She figured something with his work came up, and that's what was keeping them. This was the Takumi she knew and was very familiar with. She knew he would come, though. He always came. When he promised, he never broke his promises. But as always, _work_ came first. _Reira_ came first. And as his wife, Hachi was always kept waiting.

Hachi was jarred from her thoughts when an envelope was set before her.

"Mrs. Ichnose, we have a message for you." The waitress stated before politely bowing and excusing herself.

Hachi quickly broke the seal and pulled the card out. She frowned upon reading the message. Of course, it was from Takumi. As she had perceived, he had something to take care of at work and the children accompanied him. And of course, they would be arriving shortly, so she should wait.

She dropped the card and looked up to the ceiling. Becoming a mother had made her more mature as her relationship with Takumi did, which Hachi supposed was actually a good thing. "Sure…I'll wait, Takumi…" She whispered to herself. "…and only because you have the kids this time."

"What's up Hachi?" Nobu asked with a concerned expression, walking up to her table.

"Oh, nothing." She smiled and picked up a menu.

Nobu sighed. He knew exactly what was up, judging from the disappointment in her eyes; it had something to do with Takumi. He figured her husband had kept her waiting yet again. He supposed he should stick around and keep her company like the good friend he is.

"Mind if I join you?" Nobu didn't wait for Hachi's reply before taking the seat directly across from her.

"No. Not at all." she pushed the menu towards him and smirked. "Please do."

* * *

Sorry I kept you guys waiting...I actually was hoping another chapter of NANA would come out before posting. I wanted to fit this fic in with the original storyline, but it doesn't look like that's going to happen. Again, my apologies...I'll try and get some more out soon.


End file.
